In the related art, three-dimensional molding devices have been known. Specifically, a light-curing resin of the three-dimensional molding device, which is cured by irradiation using visible light, ultraviolet light, or the like, has been known.
For example, these kinds of three-dimensional molding devices are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (Kokai) Publication Number 2002-370286 (JP 2002-370286) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (Kokai) Publication Number 2003-039564 (JP 2003-039564).
JP 2002-370286 discloses a device in which a transparent elastic separating layer is disposed on a glass surface, a light-curable resin is placed on the transparent elastic separating layer disposed on the glass surface, light is irradiated from below the glass surface, the light curable resin is cured, and three-dimensional molding is carried out. In this device, because a membrane of a highly elastic material, such as latex or silicone rubber, is used as the elastic separating layer, the membrane does not adhere to the glass surface. Therefore, the membrane and the molding portion are separated by having a gas medium or a liquid medium flow in between the membrane and the glass surface.
JP 2003-039564 discloses a light molding device in which an elastic body is disposed on a transparent plate in the same manner as in JP 2002-370286. Specifically, the light-curable resin is held on the elastic body and configured such that the material that has been solidified is more easily separated from the elastic layer than the elastic body being separated from the transparent plate.
As described above, for the conventional three-dimensional molding devices in the related art, in order to separate the portion of the resin that is cured by irradiation of light, it is necessary to have a medium flowing between a frame body having an attached membrane and a glass surface. In addition, to form a membrane made of a highly elastic material, special procedures should be carried out. Accordingly, the device is complex and its cost is high.